Melanoi Jet
Basic Info She is the female tribute from 12, she is the district partner of Pyro Vuldren. She is finished. Information Name: Melanoi "Mel" Jet Age: 16 District: 12 Gender: Female Weapons: Death Star and Shurikens Strengths: Melanoi has a high level of accuracy, and is very fast on the ground. Despite that she prefers to stay off the ground, and remain high in the trees, and can move up there very easily. Weaknesses: She is very weak, but prefers to not fight. She also couldnt kill easily as she has high morals, and will prefer to flee before killing anyone. Because she lives in District 12, she never got a chance to swim either. Fears: Aerophobia, fear of flying. Token: Her pale Lilac lipstick, that her mother gave her. Allies: None Backstory: She never liked District 12, always loving nature. So she used to sneak under the fence and into the woods. She used to stay off the floor and leap from tree to tree, just feeling free, never really doing anything. All the kids in the merchants sector thought she was a freak as despite her parents being rich she prefered to where scaffy clothes that were a bit dirty, and no make-up other than the light violet lipstick that her mother had always worn when she was a kid. She used to make friends with the kids from the Seam instead of the merchant as she didnt like them, finding them very cocky, confident and a bit snobby. She grew up spending most of her time in the woods. Learning about plants, animals and how to live in the wild. Her father was a highly respected man in 12 so if she was ever seen, he would just make some phone calls and clear it up within a few minutes. She was reaped and refused any volunteers as she knew that of anyone in the district, she was one of the most qualified to actually give it a go. Personality: She is very quiet and loves sneaking around. From her times in the woods outside of District 12, she learned a lot about nature, and became very intelligent in that sector of things. But also in how to survive. Height: 5'9 Bloodbath Strategy: She will flee, and never go in. She will spy on the edge of the clearing though, to see the damage of the bloodbath, but also to suss up the tributes. Games Strategy: Melanoi will hop through the trees, moving around the arena quickly. Using her knowledge of survival skills to survive. She wont confront other tributes. Interview Angle: Silent, cunning and very sly Victories She was the victor of the 1st Annual Dreaded games, along with Robin Macelain and Alicia Rivera. She won the games without making a single kill. At this point she was district 3. She was also the victor of the 100th Hunger Games, along with Dwayne from District 10. She made 2 kills, with one of them being the final kill of the games. Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:District 12 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Dual Victor